


Ah don' love ya, cus ah'm a liar, yoi

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Denial, Lies, Longing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco lies to Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah don' love ya, cus ah'm a liar, yoi

Marco hated how he felt. How much he utterly adored Ace. He wanted nothing more than to tell Ace how much he loved the younger, but he knew that there was so much going against them. MArco knew something about himself that no one else knew. Secretly he was a coward. He would rather not risk his heart because he knew that the youth would age and one day grow old, old like Pops and just like Pops his day would come.

Ace on the other hand, oh Marco could list every little detail about Ace good and bad and nothing would change how strong and beautiful the youth was. Ace was young and in his prime, strong muscles rippled with every movement he made and caused Marco more than once to need to go on a long flight to calm his raging boner down. He had an uneven number of freckles that dotted his cheeks then disappeared only to reappear on his back and shoulder. Further down the freckles picked up again and only once had Marco seen those dotted thighs. Every freckle seemed to dance as the fire user so much as twitched.

Strong not only in body but mind and heart. Marco lied to Ace a lot when he told the younger that he didn’t care about his heritage, that he didn’t need to know; simply put Marco did know and he didn’t care. But it put Ace at ease to not worry or focus on his father so Marco let Ace think he didn’t know. Let Ace keep his heart protected from hurt and bottled all of the things in that was said about Roger. If Marco knew who his birth parents were he wasn’t sure he could be as strong as Ace was about it.

When Ace smiled, it was like the night light up to Marco. Those perfect white teeth were like the moon as Ace grinned wide enough that his eyes squinted and the freckles upon his face became the twinkling stars that danced with the moon on a canvas of tanned perfection. Ace’s laughter rang out like a lone gulls call and sent Marco’s heart into an arrhythmia. He couldn’t help how he wanted to hear that sound all the time or that he wanted to be the one that caused it, not Thatch. Marco had to force himself every time to just be content with being allowed to hear the laugh though.

Marco was used to playing chess by himself, moving the pieces about for both sides to perfect a strategy that he would never get the opportunity to use. But then Ace sat down one day and they just played as if it wasn’t unusual and Marco was forced to use strategies to actually beat Ace. He made his wins look easy, but truthfully he was pushed to his limits in some games. 

Smart, beautiful, strong, and so much more. Ace was all of that, the one thing that no one could ever claim that Ace was; was a coward. It took so much strength and courage to do what Ace was about to do. Something that Marco never would be able to. Marco hated what he was going to put Ace through, but he felt like he had to. “Marco! I’ve been looking for you all over!” Ah know, yoi. Ah’ve been avoidin’ ya.

“Ah, sorry Ace, ah didn’ realize. What can ah do fer ya yoi?” What a liar Marco was.

“Actually I was hoping to talk to you. I just- I wanted to- to tell you something important.” Ah know, Ace. Ah know what ya want ta say an- an ah feel the same, yoi. Marco nodded to let Ace go on. “I just- I really like you Marco. I was hoping we could go out tonight when we hit land and maybe get a drink? Together?” Yes.

“Ace, ah- ah’m sorry. Ah didn’t mean ta give ya tha wrong impression or anythin’ ah don’t feel tha same fer ya. Sorry, yoi.” Marco knew that Ace’s heart was breaking. He could see it on the canvas of his face, how the stars dimmed and the moon disappeared. MArco’s heart was breaking like the youths.

He knew he would outlive Ace, knew that one day Ace would find someone that aged, someone that he would grow old with. And Marco would be forced to lose the man he had fallen in love with. Would be forced to watch Ace love another and die. He didn’t want that so he had to make sure Ace never loved him. Never think of him the way the elder thought of the youth. 

“M- Marco-” Ace started and Marco had to turn away lest he give in and tell Ace the truth.


End file.
